Love Heals Wounds
by Jamber111
Summary: Amber is injured. She survived a full on hit by an 18-Wheeler. When she turns 16, what will come? New relationships stir, and Love and drama appear in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, again! This is a new story I came up with! Enjoy!**

It was Saturday, February 1st, which is Amber's 16th birthday. She rose from her pink, and white bedspread, and gently, eased herself into her wheelchair.

She was just checked out of the hospital late last night, and no one knew she was home. She was originally supposed to return tomorrow, but they told her, there was nothing else they could do.

She was in a car accident. The cab driver, actually didn't survive, and Amber was really lucky. They were hit by an 18-wheeler, that lost control.

She had hit her head, and was in a coma for a week, and when she woke up, she had a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, and both of her legs, were severly injured.

She will eventually be able to walk again.

Luckily, the injuries were on her left arm, so she could still write. She grabbed her dress, specially ordered from Milan, for her birthday, and headed for the bathroom.

She gently put on the clothes, and brushed her teeth. She also brushed through her hair, and put on her makeup, with one hand.

When she was done, she wheeled herself, back to her room, and waited for someone to get up.

Lastnight, her Dad brought her upstairs, because she can't come up by herself. Trudy told her that when someone wakes up, she will get one of the guys to carry her down.

Since Nina wasn't in the room, she guessed that she roomed with Mara, Joy and Patricia, since she would be alone otherwise.

Finally, she heard someone coming down the hallway. When they got to the door, and opened it, it was Nina.

She got a shocked expression, when she saw her.

"Ambs!" she screamed, and gently hugged her best friend.

"I missed you so much!" Amber shrieked. "Don't even think, I forgot." she smiled, and went to her closet.

She retrieved a medium-sized, pink box. "Happy Birthday." she laughed.

Amber opened it, and inside, she found a scrapbook, of all her memories, at Anubis. All the vacations they took, tons of pictures, it was amazing.

"Oh my sparkles! Nina, thank you so much! I love it!" Amber shrieked again.

"Your welcome, and do you want me to get someone to bring you down?" She wondered.

Amber nodded, and smiled. She got up, and Amber heard her light footsteps on the staircase.

Moments later, she heard heavier footfall on the steps, and her door creaked open.

"Hey, Ambs." he smiled, it was Jerome.

"Hey." she smiled too, and he walked toward her.

"Happy Birthday." he said, handing her a small box.

Inside was a pink, charm bracelet. It had an A on it, a shoe. Lipstick, a shopping bag a heart.

Everything she liked. On the back of th heart charm, it said, _Happy 16th Birthday, Ambs. Love always, Jerome._

"Jerome, thank you so much! I love it!" she exclaimed. "Will you put it on me?"

He got up, and kneeled in front of her. He clasped it to her wrist, and looked her in the eyes.

He was only a few inches away from her face. As if on command, they started to lean in, where they were only millimeters apart.

That was the moment the door opened. "Amber, are you- Oh! Did I interuppt something?" Mick asked from the door.

"N-No! Of course not." Amber studdered.

"I'll carry her down, Mick." Jerome said, and Mick walked back downstairs, closing the door.

"Umm, so. You ready?" Jerome asked, getting up.

She nodded slightly, and he carefully picked her up, making sure, he wasn't hurting her.

He took each step with ease, and he finally made it down the stairs. Trudy went up, and got her wheelchair.

Jerome, set her down gently, into it. "Thanks." she said, blushing, and smiling like an idiot.

He smiled, and got down on his knees in front of her. "Ambs?" he said, lifting her chin, with his pointer finger.

She stared into his icy, blue eyes. "Yes?" she shuttered.

"I Love You." he whispered, and again they were only centimeters apart, but this time, they didn't almost kiss.

"I Love You Too, Jerome." she said, in a hushed tone.

Then he got up, because everyone entered the room.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted together.

She smiled, at them, "Thanks guys."

They all brought over their presents to her but none of them stood out like Jerome's.

She couldn't help but smile, everytime she glanced at it, dangled loosly around her wrist.

**Did you like this chapter? Whats gonna happen between Jerome and Amber? Will someone get in the way? Will I ever stop asking questions? REVIEW, ! :D Love You All!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter! Special Thanks To RandomGirl200 for being my first reviewer! She is truly amazing, so check out her stories! :D My second reviewer is also amazing! So, check out her stories to, TRIX19 ! :D**

"Amber, ready to blow out your candles?" Trudy smiled, as she gestured toward the little glowing things.

"Yeah, I guess." she breathed, and she rolled herself toward the table.

She closed her eyes, and gently, blew. She made a wish, and opened her eyes.

Everyone started singing, but Amber's thoughts drifted else where.

_I'm not supposed to be alive, _she told herself. Amber got a little shooken up. Thats almost an impossible thing to survive.

If she would have been sitting directly behind the driver, she probably wouldn't have made it.

_It was fate, _she thought to herself, and she smiled a bit.

They had finished the song, and Trudy was cutting the cake, in the kitchen.

"So, what did you wish for?" Alfie joked, and gave her a goofy smile.

"You know I can't tell you." Amber smirked.

"Yeah, just thought it would be worth a shot." he laughed.

"So, how does it feel to be 16?" Joy asked looking up from her plate.

"Great." was all she said.

Amber is the oldest, so right now, everyone else is 15. Actually, she is the only one who has an earlier birthday.

The rest, are in the later months like July, or April.

There was a long silence.

"So, is someone going to strike up a conversation, or are you gonna make me" Fabian laughed.

"No! We don't want to talk about History!" Patricia sneered, and then everyone, minus Fabian, Nina, and Mara laughed.

"Yeah. Anyways, we should all go somewhere fun tomorrow." Eddie suggested.

"Sounds great." Amber smiled, and everyone nodded.

Then everyone walked toward the common room.

"I'll be right back." Amber muttered, and going toward the living room.

She just wanted to get away from everyone for a few minutes.

"Amber?" she heard from the doorway.

"Yeah?" She sighed, and looked toward Jerome.

He sat on the couch, his blue eyes, staring into hers.

"I was wondering if we could talk, about, earlier." He said, walking toward her.

"Yeah." She said, bravely. He sat and they faced eachother, and he inched closer.

"I really like you Amber, and I wan't kidding when I told you I love you. I really do." He blushed.

"I like you too. And I wan't kidding when I said I love you back." She smiled, and leaned foward.

She gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss could have lasted for hours, but, unfortunatly, they had to breathe.

When they broke apart, the both smiled. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Jerome chuckled.

"No." she snapped, "Just kidding, of course!"

"You scared me for a second." He sighed, in relief.

She laughed, and kissed him on his cheek.

Later, that night, everyone was in the common room again.

"So, did you guys decide where were going tomorrow?" Jerome wondered, looking at everyone.

"Trudy said we can't go anywhere tomorrow,Victor doesn't want us too." Fabian sighed.

"Did he say why?" Amber asked.

"No. I think we out to find out." Patricia sneered, and jumped off the couch.

"Oh no." Nina muttered.

**I didn't do my best on this chapter, but at least it was something! Love you guys! Don't forget to press the review button, and type a few words! Also favorite, and stuff! :D**


End file.
